1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an approved data processing system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for managing data packets. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for intercepting data packets on a network data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a network data processing system, information is sent between different endpoints in a network using data packets. These endpoints may be, for example, a server computer, a client computer, or some other type of data processing system. A data packet is a structure in which data is transported. A data packet typically includes a header and a payload. A source endpoint may generate a data packet and send the data packet onto the network for receipt by a target endpoint.
In addition to a target endpoint receiving a data packet, other components may inspect the data packets while they are traveling from a source endpoint to a target endpoint. For example, a firewall, an intrusion detection device, and/or other similar components may inspect data packets that are sent between source endpoints and target endpoints on a network data processing system.
In some cases, the components that inspect the packets require a logical or physical change to the network data processing system to allow for the inspection of the data packets. These types of changes, however, may require additional time and expense than desired to allow for the implementation of a component that inspects data packets.
For example, a firewall is a component designed to block unauthorized access to different endpoints in a network data processing system. For example, firewalls are typically used to prevent unauthorized users from accessing networks connected to the internet. Data packets entering or leaving a network typically pass through a firewall. The firewall inspects each data packet and blocks those data packets that do not meet specified security criteria.
Adding a firewall to a local area network may require changing connections such that the firewall is located between the local area network and another network, such as the Internet or a wide area network. These types of changes may increase the cost and/or complexity of the network.